To deliver an article effectively and safely, smaller articles are usually disposed within a carton, which is sealed afterwards by transparent tape before shipping. To meet a more stringent requirement, polypropylene (P.P.) tapes are employed to pack the carton instead of the transparent tapes used by the conventional approach.
As shown in FIG. 1, the P.P. tape 10 along the length-wise direction of the carton is used to wrap up the carton in its length-wise direction and therefore packs the carton in this direction. Similarly, the P.P. tape 12 along the width-wise direction of the carton is used to wrap up the carton in its width-wise direction and therefore pack the carton in this direction. The ends of the P.P. tape 10 are bonded to each other by a heat melting procedure. Similarly, the ends of the P.P. tape 12 are bonded to each other by a heat melting procedure.
However, the respective intersection portions of the P.P. tapes 10, 12 are not bonded together in accordance with the conventional approach. As a result, one may easily slide off the P.P. tape 10 or 12 from one side of the carton along the arrows shown in FIG. 1, without leaving any destructive marks over the P.P. tapes, and steal the valuable goods in the carton. The thief may then restore the P.P. tapes 10, 12 to their respective initial positions to make the carton look like a well-wrapped carton while the valuable goods inside no longer exist. As the carton recipient discovers the disappearance of goods within the carton during unpacking of the carton, the police or the insurance company can not determine the actual location at which the theft of goods happened. This is due to the fact that no destructive marks are left on the P.P. tapes 10, 12 during the theft.
To solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention provides a packaging which allows the immediate signaling of a theft incident. The thief must destroy the P.P. tapes of the packaging to fully open the carton packed by the invention. Therefore, once the P.P. tapes are found to be destroyed, the location of the theft incidence can be determined and reported immediately.